


Sun-in-glory inlayed jewelry boxes

by Adina



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adina/pseuds/Adina
Summary: Intarsia (inlayed) "Sun in glory" jewelry boxes, inspired by MueraRashaye's wonderful Friends Across Borders series.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77





	Sun-in-glory inlayed jewelry boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cursed Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869274) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



I hope I'm doing this right! In case the embedded image doesn't work or fails after a while, here's the full post on Tumblr: [Suns-in-glory](https://figtreeandvine.tumblr.com/post/636267491530833920/suns-in-glory), which includes more details about the construction of the boxes and the woods I used.


End file.
